Dana and Carter
by MrsCaptainBecker
Summary: This story is about Dana and Carter and how they feel about each other, will they end up together? Will something come between them? Read on to find out
1. Taken

Dana and Carter - Chapter 1 / Taken

Dana's POV

Carter came and sat next to me in the food hall and I couldn't help but look at him, he was so cute and I have had a crush on him since the day we met. I've always fancied a man in uniform! I felt a little like a stalker sometimes as I read through his file to learn more about him and I was suprised every time I read the part of his file that said his mother had died when he was young and his dad was an alcoholic who had been in and out of jail for the last 35 years. How did Carter manage to become such a great guy with no support from anyone at all? I get why he felt a little withdrawn sometimes, he's not used to having such a big family care about him and look after him.

The alarms ringing loudly brought me out of my thoughts and we ran as fast as we could to transport where Ms Fairweather had just installed a new system in the car which told us where the demon was and gave a live video link to the area where the attack was happening so we could see what was going on and access the situation before we were even there. Thank God for Ms Fairweather coming up with all if these new amazing pieces of technology that we can use to make everything easier for us.

We arrived at the area where the demon was attacking, the demon watched as the Batlings chased and scared people, we jumped out of the car and stood in a line with Carter in the middle "Ready?" He shouted.

"Ready" we shouted back.

"Lightspeed rescue!" We all chanted and morphed into our respective colours before fighting against the Batlings, there seemed to be more then normal and they were putting up a bigger fight then normal. I could see them scaring a little girl who had obviously been separated with her parent so I went over to help her fighting the Batlings away from her.

Two of them came out of nowhere and grabbed my arms so I couldn't fight them back. Another one popped up out of nowhere and took my battle blaster out of the holster and shot at me with it, the two Batlings that had ahold of me let go as the blast sent me flying backwards. I looked up and seen the little girl running away and a Batling chasing her so I stood up and went after them, I could hear Carter calling me back but I needed to save that little girl!

I followed them into a disused warehouse where everything suddenly became too quiet for my liking. I spotted the little girl out of the corner of my eye so I ran over to her and she stopped when she seen I was a power ranger and she was safe but she smiled at me with a really eerie smile and transformed into a Batling. This whole thing was a trap to lure me or at least one of the power rangers out on their own, another three Batlings came out of nowhere and stood in front of me getting ready to attack me "V Lancer!" I called and seconds later the V Lancer was in my hand and I went in for the attack.

"Hello pink ranger. My name is beezer" I turned around and seen the demon that had ordered the Batlings to attack us "You look a little tired to me" he laughed and threw what looked like stingers at me but I managed to put my V Lancer up in front of me and protect myself but one got me... In the upper arm. I fell to the ground and I was so hurt I un-morphed and watched from on the ground as Beezer came towards me laughing with the Batlings in tow then my eyes closed and I don't know what happened.

Carter's POV

I called Dana as she chased after a little girl and a Batling and I went to follow as she ignored my order to come back but dozens of Batlings came out of nowhere and just attacked me, I have never seen so many Batlings at once there was obviously something major going down today and I needed to know what. The demon that was here when we first arrived had disappeared which was strange, normally they at least fight us first before disappearing then they come back we fight, the demon is destroyed, the demon grows, we bring out the megazords and defeat the demon once and for all... Why was today so different?

"Rangers I have lost signal on Dana" Ms Fairweather stated over the comm system.

"I seen her run after a Batling and a little girl, I'll see if I can find her" I answered back and finally managed to get the Batlings off of me.

I ran in the direction which I seen her run too but there was nothing but an old warehouse, I went inside and instantly found Dana's morphed on the floor by the entrance "Guys I found her morpher but there is no sign of her here" I said over the comm system to get everyones attemtionnand it worked.

"We're on our way to you now, the Batlings just disappeared" Joel said.

Moments later the rangers where standing next to me where I found Dana's morpher "There's no sign of the Batlings or the demon now and Dana hasn't got her morpher. Do you think that they took her and made sure her morpher didn't go with her, you know so she couldn't fight back as good?" Kelsey questioned.

"It's a possibility.. Come on lets get back to the Aqua Base" I told them.

We arrived at the Aqua Base ten minutes later to see everyone in a rush trying to find out what happened to Dana. Captain Mitchell called us all into the meeting room where we were all gathered on our first day here "How could this happen?" He asked angrily "You all know about safety in numbers, why was she allowed to just go off on her own like that with no one woth her? What if the whole thing was a trap to get a ranger on their own?" He questioned.

"Sir I'm really sorry that this happened but when I seen Dana going after the girl to help her I did try and call her back but she either didn't hear me or ignored me and carried on. I did try to go after her but the Batlings were really strong today and there was a lot more of them then they're usually was and then they just disappeared... Sir as leader of the team I accept full responsibility for what happened" I told him.

He sighed and sat down in a chair opposite us "I can't blame you for her running off. It sounds like Dana to just run off if she thinks she's helping someone but I think that might have been a trap to one of you on their own, she has no morpher so she can't morph or communicate with anyone and we don't know of she's injured or not. What do you know about this demon that was there?" He asked us all with a sigh.

"Nothing really, the demon watched as the Batlings attacked us and then he disappeared then a few minutes later the Batlings disappeared, it was a strange fight sir, there were lots more of them and they were stronger then normal... There is really is something serious going down right now and we don't know what" Chad said.

"I think that when the Batling had Dana the demon went and helped or something then when she was taken they all disappeared they had taken what they had come for... A power ranger" Kelsey stated.

We were all silent for a moment and then Captain Mitchell spoke "I suggest you try and rest until we know where Dana is there really isn't a lot you can do until then. I'm going to try and get hold of Ryan and see of he can come and help us" he said and we all saluted before leaving and going to our rooms.


	2. Saved

Dana and Carter - Chapter 2 / Saved

Dana's POV

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but my arms and legs were tied up, I was laying on a table and I noticed I didn't have my morpher on so I couldn't even try and contact the others. I have no idea what happened to me the last think I remember is chasing the Batling and the little girl and then it all goes blank. Was the little girl OK? Did the other rangers get to her in time? Do they know where I am? "You're finally awake pink ranger!" I followed the voice and seen Vypra standing to my right with her arms crossed over her chest looking at me and smirking "One ranger down, four to go" she laughed evilly.

"You won't get away with this you know... They will destroy your monster like we always do. They will find me and they will kick your butt too!" I stated to her.

"Yeah right! You don't even have your morpher so you can't do anything" she leaned over me and stared at me for a few moments before she started undoing my ties "I'm bored so I'm going to fight you" she undid the last tie and threw he sword on the ground "I will fight you fairly but I'll make you a deal if you win the battle you can leave but if I win you have to stay here forever" was this a bet I was willing to take? She had better odds against me at the minute...

"Fine!" We got into our positions and we lunged at each other for the attack.

Carter's POV

I laid in my bed and thought about Dana. She should have listened to me when I called her and I know she did hear me, I would have went with her then none of this would have happened! I can't just sit here and do nothing "Joel come on... We're going to find Dana" I said to Joel who was sitting on his bed reading fan letter or something.

Joel got the rest of the team while I went to Ms Fairweather and told her what we were going to do "Carter your looking for a needle in a haystack, you don't know where to start looking" she stated to me.

"I'm gonna get Joel to search from the sky, I'm going to go out with Chad and Kelsey and look around the area where Dana's morpher was found, I can't just sit around and do nothing. If you get anything let us know" I said and she nodded. I ran to transport where the others were already in the jeep sitting and waiting for me, I jumped in the drivers seat and we drove off.

We got to where Dana's morpher was found and had a look around for anything but none of us could see anything that would help us find Dana "Joel can you see anything from up there?" I asked through the morpher.

"I think I might have something here! There's a cave thats got Batlings in front of it guarding it, I don't know if Dana is in there but they are defiantly something in there they want to protect" he answered "The cave is about ten miles west of where you are right now. I'll land and wait for you guys OK?" He said.

Dana's POV

I was really injured she was winning the fight I was still weak from being out cold for however long but I couldn't give up just yet. I had to keep fighting until the others found me and kicked her ass and the demons ass too "Give it up ranger you've lost this battle" Vypra stated and lunged at me again and then I was starting to go lightheaded and knew I wasn't going to last much longer in this tight. She lunged at me and I kicked her away but she pushed me and I fell to the floor and she leaned over me and kicked my in my side and I flipped over so I was laying on my front struggling to get up, I heard footsteps and then shouting but I was out of it and everything was going black around me once again.

Carter's POV

We met up with Joel and went to the cave where there was Batlings and we didn't take any chances so we took out our battle blasters aimed at them and we took a few of them out and then we fought the rest and then went into the cave, we found Dana she was on her own tied to a table and injured. Batlings came and surrounded us "Guys you take care of the Batlings I'm going to get Dana and take her back to the Aqua Base" I told them.

I got Dana and untied her she was out cold, I carried her to the jeep and made sure she was secure before driving off to the Aqua Base where I called in to say that I had her and made sure there was a medic team standing by waiting for her because she was really hurt and unconscious.

When I got to the Aqua Base a team of medics grabbed Dana and rushed her off towards the medical bay and I instantly followed behind them but they wouldn't let me in whilst they were examining her so I had to just stand outside with Captain Mitchell "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, we found her and she was tied to table and she was really injured, she was covered in bruises and had blood splats on her" I explained to him and he nodded and looked through the window at Dana but they pulled the curtain around her so we couldn't see what they were doing.

When they finally let me in I rushed to her side and seen her looking like a fragile doll, she was pale and covered in tubes. She looked like she was just having a peaceful sleep but part of me told me that she wasn't at peace in her sleep. I stroked her hair out of her face and held her hand and just stared at her "The doctor told me that talking to you might help so I'm going to give it a go... I don't really know what to talk about to be honest with you so I decided to read you a chapter from your favourite book 'Lorna Doone: A Romance of Exmoor': If anybody cares to read a simple tale told simply, I, John Ridd, of the Parish of Oare..." I started.

I finished the chapter of the book and put it down on the table beside her bed then I just looked at her expecting her to be awake and tell me to stop being so silly for worrying this much but she was still in that peaceful slumber that I was beginning to think she was never going to come out of. Truth is I worry about her more then I worry about anyone else, my feelings for her are stronger then they have ever been for anyone, she can make my knees melt just by looking at me the right way and she doesn't even know it. I grabbed her hand and felt how soft and slender it was in my big rough hand she had just got her nails done this morning and now they were covered in dirt and one had fallen off.

The door knocked and I pulled my hand away and Kelsey, Joel and Chad walked in looking over at Dana with sad eyes "Has there been any change?" Chad asked and I shook my head in response.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and seen Joel standing behind me "She'll pull through, it's Dana, she's a strong girl she'll be OK" I knew he was trying to make me feel better but I didn't have much hope at the moment "Why don't I go find a doctor..." I just nodded and heard a couple of different feet walk away but when I turned around I seen Kelsey still standing there looking at her crying.

I got up from my chair and hugged her, she hugged me back and cried into my shoulder "She's going to be OK isn't she Carter?" She whimpered.

"I hope so Kels... I really hope so. There are so many things that I have to tell her and I hope I get the chance" I told her and we pulled away from our hug and looked over at Dana "I need to go to the bathroom... Can you stay with her?" She nodded and I left the room.

When I got back from the bathroom I seen Captain Mitchell and Ryan sitting at her bedside holding her hand and crying "Ryan your back" I stated.

Ryan turned around and got up off his chair "Thanks for saving her life, me and my dad don't know how we can thank you for everything that you have done" I shook his hand.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, it's Dana, I wasn't going to leave her there was I?" I questioned and he shrugged in response "Is she doing any better?" I asked.

"Yeah the doctor thinks that she might wake up in a couple hours" he explained.

"That's good... I'm going to go and find the others" I stated and turned to leave.

"Carter wait... Me and Ryan will leave you alone with her for a little while" Captain Mitchell got up from his seat and he left with Ryan.

I sat down in the seat Captain Mitchell had previously occupied and held Dana's hand again "Dana I really need you to wake up, there are some things I need to tell you and I will not live with myself if I never got the chance to tell you..." I sighed and looked at her.


	3. Awake

Dana and Carter - Chapter 3 / Awake

Dana's POV  
I awoke and was surrounded by white it was all around me, I also felt something heave on my hand so I looked down and seen Carter asleep in a chair next to me bed holding my hand. He was wearing the same clothes I had last seen him in, I have no idea how long I've been out but I sort of remember what happened "Carter" my voice was really hoarse and not really loud so I cleared my throat "Carter" I said a little louder but he was still asleep "Carter!" I shouted and he jumped awake I had obviously scared him "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I stated.

"No it's fine. How are you feeling?" He asked me still holding my hand.

"I have a massive headache" I said and laughed a little "How did I get back to the Aqua Base?" I asked.

"Well we found you in a cave and whilst the others fought the Batlings and I brought you back here, what happened to you? We're still confused" he explained.

"Well I went to chase the Batling as he was chasing after a little girl but then the little girl turned into a Batling it was a trap all along to get a ranger on their own, then this demon called Beezer he was a over gown bee... He threw what I think were stingers at me and they knocked me out cold. When I woke up I was being guarded by Vypra and she said she would let me free if I could beat her in a fight and the last thing I remember is her lunging at me" I explained to him.

"Wow sounds like you had one heck of a day... I thought you might want this back" he handed me my morpher and I thanked him before putting it back in it's rightful place.

"How long was I out for?" I asked him.

"About a day and a half" he answered and I was shocked

"Can you get my dad please?" I asked.

Carter's POV  
I walked into my bedroom to get showered and changed, Joel was in there already laying down on the sofa reading a book or something "Hey, hows Dana?" He asked me.

"Yeah she's awake now... She wanted to see her dad" I explained to him and grabbed my towel and was about to walk into the bathroom when Joel called me back.

"Look Carter I think now is the best time to let her know how you feel about her, it was a close call with her and you might not get another chance" he said to me.

I didn't answer him I just went into the bathroom and showered away all the mess that was going on. Joel was right I did need to tell Dana how I felt about her before it's to late because again he was right it was a close call and next time she might not be so lucky. I was worried about telling her because what if she knocks me back? Its hard because where we work so closely together it would make things difficult if we were to brake up or have an argument or if she knocks me back but was it a chance I was willing to take with her?

Making my way to Dan's hospital room I stopped outside and thought about what I was going to say to her "Hey, why are you just standing outside?" Kelsey asked as she left Dana's room.

"Nothing... Is there anyone in there with her?" I asked, I didn't want to have this conversation in front of an audience.

"No she's in there on her own" thank God for that.

I said goodbye to Kelsey and went into Dana's room where I seen her sitting up in the bed reading one of her school books "Hey Dana. How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Much better thank you, my dad and everyone have told me that me being here and saved is down to you so I really want to say thank you for everything you did... It sounds like I owe you my life" she explained.

"Not at all. You don't have to say thank you for anything. I wasn't going to just leave you there am I? Who else is going to stitch me up when I'm injured?" I asked and we both laughed.

"Well thank you anyway" she stated.

"You see Dana, the thing it... Well... I sound like such an idiot. I've realised that life is to short and how close we were to nearly losing you and I think now is the right time to tell you... I really like you and I would love to take you out somewhere when you're out of here and better" I told her and stood in front of her waiting for her reply.

She smiled sweetly at me "OK. That sounds great... If I'm honest I've kind of been waiting for you to ask me out as I didn't have the guts to ask you myself" she answered and I was so glad.

I sat in the chair next to Dana's bed and we just talked for what seemed like hours, we talked about anything and everything. We spoke about our childhoods and somehow ended up speaking about what we wanted from our futures without going into too much detail. I didn't want to tell her that in the next ten years that I wanted to get married and have at least three children I didn't want to scare her off before we even went on our first date. She didn't say if she wanted to get married or have kids she might have been thinking the same thing I was or maybe she hadn't decided that yet she was still young she wasn't even 21 yet and here I was a 24 year old fireman asking out a student doctor.

Dana's POV  
I cannot believe that he finally asked me out! I have been waiting for this for so long he was such an amazing guy and I knew that he would be the prefect boyfriend. He's such a sweet, caring and considerate guy that is what I have always looked for in a guy all the other guys I have dated never even come close to him! We started talking about what we wanted from our futures and I didn't want to tell him that I wanted marriage and children I didn't want to scare him away maybe he didn't want that.

At 2am Carter decided that it was time for him to go and he would leave me to sleep and rest up so we could go on our date quicker "I'll see you tomorrow" he said and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow Carter, thanks for sitting with me all this time" he smiled before he left.

Ahh! I'm going on a date with Carter. I cannot wait to see what he had planned, he told me to leave all the date to him and all I had to do was bring myself and he would sort everything out, he was the perfect gentleman. I had a feeling that things were going to go further between me and Carter but that might just be me hoping.

When I awoke the next morning I seen my dad talking to a doctor then he noticed I was awake "Dana you're awake! Great news you're free from here now I have just signed your papers" he told me, the last24 hours had been amazing.

Once I was freed, showered and dressed I went to the galley where I seen everyone sitting around a table eating their breakfast "Guess who's free" I stated as I took the spare seat next to Carter, we smiled at each other before everyone started asking me hoe I was feeling and if I was going to be able to go and fight with them now "Yeah I'm perfectly fine, I still have a few bruises but they will heal in a couple of weeks" I told hem and they smiled at me.

I told Carter that I needed to do some training as I mad missed so much so we had decided to finish breakfast then we would go out for a run and do some fighting exercises, I had to make myself look hot but casual at the same time. I had decided to wear my little pink shorts and a white spaghetti strap top and me new trainers which were white and pink, I had my hair up in a bun and a little bit of mascara on just to enhance my eyes "Wow you're dressing up a little for a bit of training... Trying to impress someone?" Kelsey asked with a little smirk.

"No... It's just a hot day so I didn't want to wear heave clothing like I normally do, is that a crime?" I questioned.

She shook her head and held her hands up in a surrender motion "No I was just asking" she stated before turning around but I seen the smirk she had on her face.

I met Carter at transport and we hoped in the jeep and drove to the beach where we would be doing all out training, we were going to do a mile run and then do some fighting exercises together, Carter was really fit and I knew I was going to have a little trouble keeping up but I didn't want him to think he had to go easy on me.


	4. Dinner

Dana and Carter - Chapter 4 / Dinner

Dana's POV  
I wanted to impress Carter for our date tonight but I had no idea what to wear, I had plenty of clothes to choose from but none of them seem to look good enough for our date. Kelsey helped me look through my clothes and choose something which I thought might look OK; it was a white see through blouse, I had a white bra on so it didn't really stand out, I also put on a pink high waist skirt and matched it with some pink shoes, I grabbed my black bag and made sure I had my essentials. There was a knock on my door and I opened it and seen Carter standing in the other side wearing some black dress pants and a red shirt... He looked hot.

We smiled at each other and he handed me some pink roses "These are for you" He stated, I thanked him and I invited him in so I could put them in some water "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we made our way to transport "You look amazing tonight by the way" he told me as we made our way down to transport.

"Thank you" I looked down at the floor and blushed a little "You look really good too" I said.

When we arrived at dinner he pulled my seat out for me and then sat opposite me, we held hands over the table and talked about numerous things from our childhoods to what we thought about being power rangers "I feel honoured that Captain Mitchell chose me for this" he stated.

"You know I honestly had no idea that he was training me to be ranger I thought he just wanted me to know bow to look after myself... I was as shocked as you lot were" We both laughed.

Our dinner arrived and the conversation slowed down to a bare minimum but once our dinner was finished the conversation flowed again. I was worried about going on this date because I didn't know what we would talk about and I thought it might become a little awkward, I was surprised at how normal and comfortable this felt.

"You know Dana I'm glad I finally asked you out I've had a really nice time tonight and I would like to do this again with you... If you want to" He was nervous which was cute.

"Of course I would like to go out with you again" I answered.

We made our way out from dinner and was about to get into the car when our morphers went off "Dana, Carter we could really do with some help here!" Kelsey's voice came over the comm system.

"Ready?" Carter asked looking at me.

"Ready" I answered.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" We called out and morphed.

We arrived at the fight scene to see we were losing the fight to the demon, Joel and Chad were fighting the demon and Kelsey was trying to fight the Batlings on her own "Dana you help Kelsey I'll help the guys" I nodded and went over to help Kelsey.

Carter's POV  
As I approached the guys Vypra came out of nowhere and shoved me back "I don't think so red ranger... Your mine!" She shouted out and went for me and she got to me before I could get to her, I looked up at her from my position on the floor.

"Carter!" I seen pink and Dana helped me up "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, go back and help Kelsey" I replied.

"Ryan showed up, he's helping Kelsey... Plus me and Vypra have some unfinished business" She said.

"Aw how sweet, your little girlfriend has come to help you" she laughed evilly and lunged at Dana. Dana got out her rescue blaster and aimed it at Vypra and she managed to get a few shots in before Vypra got her, she rolled towards me and I helped her up. We attacked Vypra at the same time and it knocked her to the floor "This isn't over rangers... Trust me!" She shouted angrily and disappeared.

Me and Dana went over to Chad and Joel who were fighting the demon and struggling, me and Dana had our rescue blasters ready and took our shots and it made the demon stagger which gave Joel and Chad enough time to finish the demon off then the four of us went and helped Ryan and Kelsey with the Batlings but then they disappeared too.

We all powered down and Ryan looked at Dana weird "Where have you been all dressed up?" He asked confused "Have you been on a date?" He asked.

"Yeah... I went on a date with Carter" She answered.

Ryan looked towards me with a look in his eyes but I couldn't figure out if it was anger or confusion "You went on a date with Carter?" Dana nodded and looked towards me "Carter me and you need to have a little chat" He stormed over to me and started pulling me away from the rest of the group then when we were out of earshot he let lose "Are you crazy?! This is my baby sister! She has lots of time dating boys but when she has finished medical school and has a stead and stable job when she's like twenty five or thirty not now at eighteen!" He sighed in frustration and kicked something that was on the floor.

"Look Ryan I really like her you know I've been wanting to ask her out for a long time, it's not like I woke up this morning and decided to ask her out. I understand what your saying about her finishing with school and everything but I'm not going to let her fail school and you know she wouldn't let me come between her school, I know I'm a little older then her but feelings have no age limit" Ryan looked at me and I knew he was angry.

"Leave her alone" He warned and walked away.

Dana's POV  
There was a knock on my door and Kelsey answered it but called me telling me it was for me, when I got to the door I seem Carter standing there "Can we go somewhere and talk?" He asked. We ended up into the deserted galley, everyone was asleep by now so we didn't have to worry about interruptions "Me and Ryan talked and he made a really valid point which I know you won't like but maybe he was right... Dana your younger then me and you still have to finish school and juggle being a power ranger, adding a boyfriend to that mix isn't a good idea. You have so much time to settle down and find a boyfriend and as much as I like you and as much as this kills me to say I think maybe we shouldn't go on that second date" He explained to me.

This was all Ryan's fault! "Ryan doesn't know me, he's been in my life for five minutes he doesn't know what I can and cannot juggle in my life but if you just don't want to go on this second date then I'm not going to make you, it's probably best anyway I mean if you scare that easy your clearly not the man I thought you were" I told him and stood up from my chair "Goodbye Carter" I stormed out of the galley and went to find Ryan.

I found Ryan with dad, Joel and Chad looking over the footage from our fight "Dana, you did good out there" Ryan commented and smiled.

I stormed up to him and slapped him hard across the face "I hate you! You haven't been in my life for five minutes and your trying to act like the big caring brother! Remember when you tried to destroy me? Who the hell do you think you are?! Stay the hell away from me!" I shouted and made my way back to my room where Kelsey was sitting on the chair reading a book.

"Everything OK?" She asked and I explained to her what happened "I cannot believe he would do that, Ryan has no right and I'm glad you smacked him it serves him right" She stated.

I got the flowers Carter got me and threw them in the bin "I hate men!" I shouted, there was a knock on the door "Go away!" I called out.

"Dana it's me" My dads voice said from the other side. I went to the door and opened it and seen my dad standing on the other side with Ryan next to him "Ryan explained to me what happened and as much as I like Carter he's right... Finish school first then look for a boyfriend" He explained.

"Why does no one understand? I'm an eighteen year old girl! I'm going to go out on dates fall in love that's what people do at my age but it doesn't matter anyway because Carter doesn't want to go out with me again so you two have got your own way, screw what Dana wants as long as you two are happy" I closed the door in their faces and went and sat next to Kelsey who hugged me "I really liked him Kels" I said.

"I know you did Dana and they are out of order for saying that... Carter isn't a bad guy I think he just wants you to focus on the stuff you have on your plate right now that's all I know and everyone here knows how much he likes you" She explained to me.

"Not you too Kels, your supposed to be on my side" I stood up in a huff and got into bed and turned my back to her.


	5. Day Off

Dana and Carter - Chapter 5 / Day Off

Dana's POV  
I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off at 6am and with a groan I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower to start my normal daily routine, the same thing I did yesterday, the day before that, the day before that and the day before that. I was sick of doing this everyday and today I'm going to have a day off, after my shower I got dressed and went to the galley where everyone was sitting eating breakfast, the only spare seat at the table was the one next to Carter and I didn't want to speak to him after last night so I got a sandwich to go.

"Dana wait!" Carter called out and I stopped and turned to him "Don't let what happened last night come between us and the team... I really did want to go on that second date but Ryan was right you have so much going on right no you just needs to focus on one thing at a time. Please come and sit with us for breakfast" He explained.

I shook my head in response "No I'm having a day off" I took my morpher off "Here" I handed it to him "Today is my day off OK?" I walked off down the corridor and went into my fathers office "Just to let you know today is my day off, I'm sick of everyone here treating me like a little kid well today I'm going to be reckless and be a normal eighteen year old girl" I stormed out of the office.

So far I have had a great day! I went to the beach and topped my tan up, I went shopping for a couple of hours, had some lunch by the beach and now I was on my way back to the Aqua Base with an ice cream. As I got into the galley everyone was in there for dinner and there was a spare seat at the table but I didn't really want to sit with them today I just need a day to myself.

Kelsey called me over so I went over "Have you had a good day?" She asked.

"Yeah it's been great, just getting to be on my own and just relax on my own without having people telling me how to live my life" I shot a look at Carter who looked away and down at the table "Well I'm going to finish my day" I stated and walked away from the table.

Carter's POV  
This was crazy, why was she acting like this? She has got to understand where I am coming from? I want to date her, I want her to be my girlfriend but there is so much she has got to do in her life first. I want her to finish school and I want her to focus on being a ranger too her life won't leave much time for college.

I ran off after her called her back "Dana can we talk like adults please? I want to explain to you" I stated.

"Fine" She answered and we went to her room "What do you want to say?" She asked irritated.

"I'm trying to tell you how to live your life you can live it the way you want but I don't think now is a good time for a relationship because you have so much going on in your life and I just want you to have the best. I want you to graduate college with top marks and how you are doing that being a ranger but somehow you are and I think if were was in a relationship we wouldn't have the time to be together you need to focus on school and being a ranger. I think your an amazing person and a ranger and I would be so proud to call you my girlfriend I truly would, I'm not saying we can never be together just nor right now It's not the right time. I am so into you its crazy and not being with you is driving my crazy I've dreamed of us being together since the first day here... Please don't shut me out" I begged her.

She turned away from me but before she did I seen a tear slip down her cheek "Carter you need to go" She said quietly.

"No" I answered and turned her around so she was facing me "Why are you crying? I don't want you to be upset, that's the last thing I want" I said.

"You frustrate me! One minute you say we can't be together and then the next you say you would be proud to call me your girlfriend. You cannot say all these different things your confusing me! Carter please leave me alone and think about things" She said and I nodded and left her room to leave her alone.

I went back to the galley and everyone was sitting there still "How'd it go?" Joel asked.

"Not good. She's confused and I'm confused and there is just so much going through our heads. I do want to be with her I really do but because she has got so much going on right now I don't think we'll have the time to be a real couple" I explained to them.

"Screw what Ryan and the Captain want, what about what you and Dana want?" Joel questioned.

He was right, what about what me and Dana want? I keep coming up with excuses not to be with her and they were pathetic excused "Your right I'm going to go and find Dana" I left the galley and went to Dana's room and found her sitting on the edge of her bed crying, she stood up when she seen me. I rushed over to her, grabbed her head in my hands and kissed her with all the passion in my body "Screw them" I said and kissed her again "I'm sorry Dana for everything I was an idiot... I want to go on that second date and be your boyfriend, if you'll let me?" I questioned.

She nodded and smiled and cried all at the same time "Of course" She leaned up and kissed me again "We really can make this work if we both put in the effort we can make this work we really can but you've got to want it enough Carter I'm not doing this again" She stated.

"I promise we'll both put in the effort and we'll both make this work, screw what they want it's about what we want and our happiness not theirs... We're big enough to make our own decisions" I told her and kissed her again "I just cannot stop kissing you" I said in between kisses.

Dana's POV  
I dragged Carter to my dads office where coincidently my dad and Ryan both were "I don't care what you two think or what you want from me, I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions and Carter is my decision... We're together and there is nothing you two can do about it" I grabbed Carter's hand and dragged him out of the office "Let's go out... To the beach we can watch the sunset" I suggested.

An hour later we were sat on the sand wrapped around each other watching the sun set behind the ocean and the moon rise, it was truly beautiful and it was perfect I couldn't ask for anything better right now "What a twenty four hours this has been" I stated.

He laughed a little "Yeah it was hard there for a moment, I want you to know Dana that I was an idiot and I'm sorry about what I said and did I shouldn't of done it. It's not what they want from us its what we want from our selves and well... I want you" He leaned down and kissed me for the millionth time that day "How about I take you out tomorrow to make it up to you?" He asked.

"OK sounds great, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" He answered.

"Well how do I dress? Fancy? Casual? Fancy casual? What?" I questioned.

"Erm... Casual" He answered.

"If you have me doing exercise I'll kill you" I told him and we both laughed as we watched the last few seconds of day disappear.

**I can see that people are reading this story but not reviewing :( please leave a review I want to know that people want my story to continue... **


	6. Movie Night

Dana and Carter - Chapter 6 / Movie Night

Carter's POV

I had decided on a more comfortable date for our second date. I had decided to clear the guys out of our room for the night, they were staying with Ryan, I had cooked dinner for the two of us and had a few films picked out for afterwards so we could just relax on the sofa together and cuddle. I think this was going to be a good date because we were going to be more open and connected with each other then we were on our first date and this time I wasn't going to let anyone come in between our relationship this time... Especially Ryan.

The door knocked and when I opened it and seen Dana standing on the other side of the door she was beautiful in her pale pink top with small black polka dots and a pair of of shorts with a pair of pale pink sandals, she's dressed up and made an effort and now I had to break it to her that we were staying in... I felt quite bad "Hi, you look amazing" I kissed her and she smiled sweetly at me and came in "I hope you don't mind but tonight I thought we would stay in, I made dinner and thought we could watch a few movies after" I said.

"That's fine" She sat down in the sofa in the sofa as I put the dinner on the table, she came and sat on the chair at the table across from me and we talked about how silly we had been acting "I am so sorry about Ryan he's an idiot, he doesn't understand what I need and want in my life" She explained.

"He did make valid points but I just can't be away from you, it was impossible" I stated.

"I'm glad you seen sense" She laughed and took the last bite if her dinner.

We sat together on the sofa under the blanket an hour later watching a scary movie called Jeepers Creepers, they called this a horror movie? I've seen people who look scarier then Jeepers Creepers but Dana seemed scared which was a golden opportunity for me to wrap my arm around her, she leaned into me and put her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her breath on my neck and her hands had gripped my arm tightly and I tried to breath it out but... I was getting... Excited shall we say. I moved my hand so it was just above her knee and gently stoked it not going to high but not going below her knee and I heard her breath hitch when I touched a certain spot on her thigh so I left my hand there and went around in circles.

She pulled her head away from me so I looked up to see her face expression, maybe she wanted me to stop or something but when I looked up it was the total opposite. Dana grabbed my head in both of her hands pulled me close to her face then kissed me, I kissed back and soon she was laying on top of me on the sofa I had my hand on her back moving it lower and lower. I pulled away from the kiss and she looked at me confused then I grabbed her hand and brought her over to my bed when she seemed to understand what I was doing, she sat on the edge of the bed and I assisted her in taking her top off like she had done for me. All to soon we were just down to our underwear and I was surprised we had gone this far but I wasn't going to tell her to stop I was enjoying myself way to much! She laid down on my bed with her head on my pillow and watched me to see what I was going to do next.

Dana's POV

I watched Carter's eyes to see what he was going to do next, he shocked me as he took his pants off and was stood there naked for me to see and well I thought it was only fair that I be in the same state so I took my bra and panties off and threw them down beside the bed. Carter practically jumped on the bed on top of me but putting his weight on his elbows either side of my head and he leaned down and kissed me.

As I laid down beside a sleeping Carter I took in his looks he really was a good looking guy. I mean I always knew he was a good looking guy but I never really appreciated how good looking he was, the way his hair fell over his eyes, the way his right hand sat comfortably on the right side of his chest over his heart as checking to see it was still beating. I laid my head done on his shoulder and his arm almost automatically came around me in a protective way and I thought he was awake but he was still snoring so I knew he was still fast asleep, I put my hand over his hand that covered his heart and kissed his shoulder as I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke Carter was staring at me smiling "You are beautiful when you sleep you know" He told me and I could feel the blush finding the way to my cheeks.

"Thank you... You look cute too when your asleep" I admitted.

"We should probably get up now and go for breakfast" He said.

"Yeah, let me quickly go and get some fresh clothes" I kissed him as I put on my clothes from last night and did the walk of shame to my room where I seen Kelsey sitting on her bed reading something "Don't" I told her as I knew she was going to ask me all sorts of awkward questions.

"Are you doing the walk of shame?" I heard her giggle and I threw her a look before opening my closet and picking out my normal day to day outfit.

I went to the galley where Carter was already seated and eating breakfast, I took a seat next to him and took a piece of his toast "So did you have a good date?" He asked with a cheeky smile on his face, I felt his hand on my knee and rubbing circles in the spot.

I shrugged "It was OK" I answered with a smirk.

"OK? You know it was better then OK" He said and kissed my cheek "You know it was hot when you..." I cut him off because I knew what he was going to say.

"Shut up" I felt that blush creep up on me again and nudged him lightly "How about I kick Kelsey out tonight and shove her with the boys" I suggested.

"That would be great" He answered and kissed me.

"Do you have to?" Joel asked as he and Chad sat down "So how was your night?" He asked with a smirk. We told him that we had dinner, watched a movie then went to sleep and it was an enjoyable evening but he seen right through us "Relax guys your secret is safe with me" I shook my head as I stood up to leave.

I leaned down and kissed Carter "I'm gonna go and talk to Kelsey, I'll see you later" I strutted away shaking my hips.

Carter's POV

"I hope you guys don't mind having an extra roommate tonight" I told them when Dana had gone "Dana is going to ask Kelsey if she wouldn't mind staying with you two... Just for tonight" I said and Chad sighed "If it's a problem then say" I told him.

"No it's not a problem but well I can't expect her to sleep on the sofa as she is a guest but she isn't having my bed, I doubt she will want your bed after last night and I don't know if Joel will leave his bed for another night" He stated.

I started feeling bad for kicking them out last night then asking them to have someone extra in their room tonight it wasn't fair "Your right, sorry, I'll tell Dana not to bother asking" I said to them and got up of my chair to go find Dana. I found her in her room speaking to Kelsey "Dana can I talk to you for a sec?" She nodded and followed me into the empty hall and I explained my conversation with Chad to her and she understood which was great.

The alarms rang out loud and we made our way to the observation room where Captain Mitchell was waiting "There's a demon downtown and it's destroying the place by blowing things up you need to go right away" He explained.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready" The rangers replied.

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

Review! Review! Review! Xx


	7. Road Trip

Dana and Carter - Chapter 7 / Road Trip

Dana's POV  
My eyes opened and I seen Carter staring at me with a smile on his face, things had been more comfortable between all of us for the past few weeks and I had stayed over at Carter's with him and the boys and he had stayed over here with me and Kelsey and we had refrained ourselves from jumping each other... Well sometimes anyway. There had been a couple times we waited till they were asleep then we did our thing but most of the time we were well behaved and everyone had been nice enough to move around, the boys had stayed in our room so me and Carter can have a night in or sometimes Kelsey will stay with the boys... They were all really sweet but I wanted to wake up to him every morning not once or twice a week "What are you thinking about?" He asked as he moved some hair out of my face.

"Us actually, I know there's a room that isn't in use. How do you feel about me and you moving into there together so we can wake up like this everyday, not have to worry about the others moving around or waiting till they are asleep so we can have sex?" I questioned him.

"You mean like moving in together?" He asked confused.

"Well we'd have our own room but that's all we'd share, we would have our own privacy" I explained.

He sat up in the bed and I followed his actions "Dana I know we are in our 'honeymoon' period and everything but we've only been together a couple of months, don't you think we're moving a little to fast?" He asked.

Did he not feel the same then? Does he not want privacy like I do? "I thought you would have wanted this? We could do what we want when we wanted, we could have our own privacy an d Kelsey wouldn't have to leave her room for the night so we can have a night in. It's a practical decision to make and I thought you would think the same but obviously I was wrong" I got out of the bed and started getting dressed.

"Dana come on, I'm not saying not ever I'm just saying not now it's too soon. We hardly know each other as a couple it's only been a couple months Dana please understand" He begged.

"I think you should leave now Carter" I stated as I put the last of my clothes on "Please Carter" He sighed and got out of bed and put his clothes on.

Carter left my room and I sat on the end of the bed and sighed in annoyance, I was so glad that Kelsey had already got up and left. I thought he would be excited to get a room of our own! It's not like I was expecting him to propose and knock me up it was just a room.

The door knocked and dad came in "What's wrong?" He asked when he seen me sitting on the edge of the bed "Problems in paradise?" He questioned.

"Difference if opinion" I answered "Did you want something?" I asked.

"Yeah I was going to ask you and Carter to follow up a lead on something but I can ask Kelsey instead if you want?" He questioned.

"No it's OK, what do you need us to do?" I asked.

"Well the man who lives at this address has something that Vypra wants, I want you and Carter to go pick him up and bring him back here" He said and he handed me a piece of paper with an address on.

I went to find Carter and found him in the galley with everyone else "Carter we have to go" I stated, he stood up and followed me to transport and handed him the address as he was the driver.

"This place is two and a half hours away" He said in shock "What are we going here for anyway?" He asked and I explained to him what dad said to me "Do you know what it is he's got?" He asked and I said no "OK, so you want to stop at the store and get a couple of drinks for the journey?" I nodded in response. I couldn't being my self to speak to him after our dispute this morning I don't know what to say to him, do we want different things from this relationship? Are we going anywhere? Was all this drama worth it? Carter ran into the store and got a couple of snacks and a couple of drinks for us on the journey, we agreed to switch driving on the way back. He was going to drive there and I was going to drive back to give him a break, we drove on silence neither knowing what to say to the other but surprisingly Carter was the first to speak "Are you still mad at me?" He questioned.

"I'm not mad. I thought we both wanted the same things but obviously I was wrong. I thought you would have wanted our own space were we could do whatever whenever we wanted, we wouldn't have to ask our roommates to leave their rooms for the night and we could cuddle every night have sex when we want and just be ourselves and have our own space... I was wrong" I explained to him.

"You have to understand where I'm coming from, we've only been together ten weeks we don't know each other well enough... Relationship wise... Everything has gone fast pace I think we need to slow things down and I think we spend a good amount of time together for the time we've been together a couple nights a week we can have sex and cuddle" He said.

I understood where he was coming from but obviously we just want different things "Are we going forward in this relationship. I mean I'm not expecting a marriage proposal or children but I thought maybe having our own room was a step forward, we've been friends for such a long time it feels like we've been together a lot longer then ten weeks" I told him. We sat in silence a little longer "It's been drama with us from day one" I said.

"Dana if you want dump me then do it" He sounded irritated.

"Of course I'm not going to dump you, I wouldn't fall out with my brother and father then have things end a few weeks later but if you do want things to end then just say so" I told him.

He pulled over and turned to face me "I don't want things to end you know I don't, how about we see how things go for the next few weeks then we'll see about our own room OK" that sounded like a good deal.

"OK" I answered and we kissed "Sorry for over reacting" I said as we started driving again.

He smiled and put his hand on my knee and we drove down the empty freeway to our destination "Do you want to go out tonight?" He asked.

Carter's POV  
When we pulled up at the destination we knocked on the door but I opened on its own, there was defiantly something not right so we entered the property carefully together and looked in every room but the place was empty and there was clear signs of a struggle here with all the smashed up furniture. Dana got straight onto her morpher and told her dad and to say he was not pleased was an understatement he was fuming it wouldn't surprise me if he had steam coming out of his ears "You two better look around for him; check the hospitals, ask neighbours if they've seen him or if they heard or seen something unusual, find out who his friends are, where he normally hangs out, if he has enemies... I don't care just find him!" Captain shouted.

"Yes sir" We started going through his things but we wasn't sure what we were looking for "Dana do you ever get the feeling you wasn't told everything?" I questioned. I mean what were we here for? What did this guy have that Vypra wanted? Why were me and Dana chose for this mission? things didn't add up, why all the secrecy?

"Yeah, I want to know what this guy has that they want but dad won't tell me and I don't know why" She answered "What are we even looking for?" She asked frustrated and fell onto the sofa in annoyance 'There's nothing of use here" She stated.

I sat next to her and put my arm around her "Look I'm sure we'll find him and everything will be OK, how about we go knocking on his neighbours' doors and see what they know" I suggested to which she agreed.

An hour and a half later we found ourselves in a little bar, one of his neighbours said he hangs out here all the time and usually ends up phoning this neighbour to come and pick him up in the early hours of the morning and we learned his name was John Wilks. We walked over to the bar tender and he knew Dana probably shouldn't be in here but he ignored her "What can I get you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for John Wilks, has he been in here today?" I asked.

"No he hasn't actually which is unusual, he's normally here from two in the afternoon till I close at midnight, is he in some sort of trouble?" The bar tender asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out" I told him.

"Did he ever brag about having something, I know it's a silly question but we believe that he has something someone wants and he's not at home and he's not here so we're getting worried as you can imagine... Was there anything he was flashy about or even unusually quiet about?" Dana questioned.

"Look no offence darling if you're looking for something of value then John Wilks isn't the right guy. He's not a flashy kind of guy and never has been, which is why if someone needs something looking after from here John normally has it as he doesn't brag or talk about 'business' so to speak he could be walked round with a gun and you wouldn't know" He explained "What are you the police?" He questioned.

"No we're not we're actually trying to help him... Thanks for your time" I said and we turned to walk out, I heard a slapping sound and turned to see some guy slap Dana's ass, I went to intervene but she handled it fine herself. She turned to the guy and pushed him down to the table holding his shoulder down so he couldn't move she then whispered something to him and he nodded then she let go and we left "You OK?" I asked.

"I'm fine... Although it was a hard slap and my butt cheek hurts w little" We both laughed and made our way to the car to follow our next lead.


	8. Sickness

Dana and Carter - Chapter 8 / Sickness

Dana's POV

We looked around a few more places of interest and we found a clue in a old warehouse, on the floor of a warehouse was John's cap which I hd seen him wearing in some of the pictures at his home so I knew we were on the right path but finding John's cap and no John was a little worrying, we decided to do a sweep of the warehouse, Carter take upstairs, I take downstairs then we met in the middle and we were to call the moment we found anything whether it be big or small.

As I went down the stairs I heard something, I wasn't to sure what it was but I continued down the stairs and seen Loki standing in front of a man he had tied up... John "Carter come in, I found him he's downstairs in the basement with Loki keeping watch on him" I said into the comm system.

"OK I'm on my way, don't do anything until I'm there" He said and moments later Carter was standing next to me. Carter was going to keep Loki busy whilst I went and freed John and take him to safety, Carter managed to get to the other side without being detected and he knocked something over to get Loki's attention and it worked. Loki went off in Carter's direction and I went over to John "I'm from Lightspeed I'm here to take you to safety" I told him and he nodded.

I managed to get him into the car then I morphed knowing there was going to be a fight between Carter and Loki, when I got down the stairs Loki and Carter were fighting and by the looks of it Carter was losing badly so I pulled out by battle blaster and took some shots at Loki which surprised him, Carter took advantage and also took some shots at him then he disappeared.

When we went back up to the car John was sitting there nervously looking around, Carter sat in the back with him in case anything happened and we started our drive towards home.

It took two hours but we made it back to the Aquabase without any incident and John was taken away immediately to go and see my dad, me and Carter were given the rest of the day off and decided to go to the movies to see this new movie that I had wanted to see for ages but Carter didn't because he thought it was to girly, thankfully I changed his mind and an hour after we got back me and Carter were leaving the Aquabase again to go to the movies.

As we drove he had his hand on my knee the entire time and I felt so in love it was un-real I never knew I could love a person as much as I love Carter and I know he feels the same just by the way he looks at me and touches me "What you thinking about?" He asked.

"How much I love you" I answered, he looked over and smiled softly at me before rubbing my knee "I really want to know what John's got that they would want so bad" I said to Carter.

"Yeah I know, e have just risked our lives getting him and I don't know why, it's crazy. Maybe we should ask your dad when we get back to base if he's not busy" Carter suggested.

Halfway through the movie I started to feel sick but I ignored it and the feeling passed but then right near the end of the movie the feeling came back and was stronger then before, I got up from my seat and ran to the bathroom were I threw up the contents of my stomach. When I came out of the bathroom Carter was standing by the door holding my bag and coat "What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know, about halfway through the movie I felt sick but it passed and then just now I felt like I was going to puke up my intestines... Can we go please?" I asked and we started heading for home.

When I got to my room it was empty meaning Kelsey was out so Carter said he would come in and look after me until she got back and felt I was in good hands, I got into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. Carter got into the bed beside me and I huddled into him and he put his arms around me in a protective way and kissed the top of my head "Love you" He said lightly to me.

"I love you too" I said back as my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

Carter's POV

"Carter we need you!" I looked around but no one was in the room and I thought I was dreaming but then I heard the beep of my morpher "Carter!" It was Kelsey calling me "I swear to God Carter if you don't answer soon I'm gonna kick your ass" I looked at Dana and seen she was still asleep.

I managed to untangle myself from here and left the room "Sorry Kels I fell asleep, I'm on my way" I said into the morpher.

When I arrived at the scene Loki, Vypra and lots of Batlings where fighting the other rangers and they were severally out numbered "Where's Dana we could really do with her help!" Joel called out when he seen me.

"She's really sick" I answered as I took on some Batlings.

Loki came at me pushed me and I went flying into the air then landed on the ground hard hurting my back "You made me lose my prisoner!" He shouted and came at me I didn't have time to reach my battle blaster he kicked me and I flew again and landed into a car which had been abandoned "Where is he?" Loki asked.

I stood up and pulled out my battle blaster "Like I'm going to tell you... What do you want from him?" I asked.

"He's got a stone which has so much power it can bring Queen Bansherea back to her normal self, you won't stand a chance then she will eliminate all of you" He told me and lunged at me but this time I was to quick for him and shot him with my battle blaster and it slowed him down, I turned it into baton mode and we started our own little battle.

Loki managed to get a cheap shot in and I fell to the floor and he was about to finish me off when he just disappeared, into thin air. I sat up and seen that Vypra and the Batlings had gone too, I got up and went over to the other rangers who were confused "Why did they leave mid fight?" Chad asked.

"I have no idea but it's nothing good" I stated and we made our way back to the Aquabase and whilst the others went to speak to Captain Mitchell I went to check on Dana and as I entered her room she was in the bathroom crying by the sounds of it. I went into the bathroom and see her sitting by the toilet crying her eyes out "What's the matter?" I asked and rushed over to hug her and pulled her as close to me as possible "Tell what's wrong" I said.

She pulled away from the hug and held up a tampon in it's wrapper unused "I'm late" She simply stated and I sighed, this was not the time for her to be pregnant "Carter I'm scared, what if I'm pregnant? We haven't been together that long" I hugged her and she cried into my shoulder and I thought about all the things that would happen if Dana is pregnant, how could we be this reckless?

"Dana I'm sorry I should have been more careful, I really am sorry" I told her.

She pulled away from my hug again and looked me in the face "It's not just you Carter, it takes two to tango. We both did this I could have been more sensible and prevented myself from this... We don't know for sure yet so lets not apologise for anything just yet" She said and kissed me.

What the hell was I going to tell her dad? He wasn't that happy when we got together in the first place and now she was possible pregnant "Dana we need to find out for sure, the sooner we know the sooner we can sort things out but it needs to be now" I told her.

"Yeah I know, I didn't want to do a pregnancy test here and have people knowing my business so I'm going to my family doctor but I my appointment isn't until tomorrow, will you come with me?" She asked.

"Of course I will go with you" I said and kissed her.

Dana's POV

Me and Carter walked into the doctors surgery and I went over to the reception desk "Hi I'm Dana Mitchell, I have an appointment with Dr Kyle at two" The receptionist nodded and told me to take a seat. I sat next to Carter and he held my hand I could tell he was scared his knee was moving up and down and he was taking long deep breaths "Carter calm down you're making me more nervous" I told him.

He turned and looked at me "Sorry but I just can't stop thinking of what your dad will do to me if you are pregnant then there's Ryan. If you're not pregnant then we need to be more careful and if you are pregnant... Then we'll cross that bridge if we come to it" He said.

"Dana Mitchell?" The doctor called out, me and Carter stood up and went to the doctor's office where wee took a seat "What can I help you with today?" He asked.

"Well I'm late on my period and I've been getting sick, I was wondering if I could take a pregnancy test today just to prove or disprove the pregnancy" I told him.

"OK I'm sure we could do that" He handed me a little pot "The toilets are just out the door and turn left, when you're done bring it back and I'll do the rest" I nodded and left the room. When I came back I handed him the pot, he took it over to the sink and put a stick in the pot and the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop "Well..." Here it comes...


	9. Future

**Next chapter is the last one! Xx**

Dana and Carter - Chapter 10 / Future

Dana's POV  
"Well... You are pregnant" He said and I looked at Carter who looked terrified and I think the doctor seen our distress "This is not a planned pregnancy?" He questioned and I shook my head "OK, there other options... Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to now become parents" He handed me some leaflets and started talking about different options but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. I was pregnant. My schooling is over, my life as a power ranger was over and everything was going to change.

We sat in the car after the appointment had finished and neither of us knew what to say, we were both in shock I mean we had only been together 6 weeks, Carter didn't even want us to share a room at the Aquabase yet because we hadn't been together that long and now we were going to have a baby "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I'm not having an abortion if that's what you mean" I answered.

"I wasn't suggesting that, I just meant where do we go from here? We need to go somewhere and really talk about this... The Aquabase isn't the best place to go there are people everywhere and people walking in and out, we need to go somewhere quiet" He said and I just nodded in response and he pulled away from the car park.

We ended up on a secluded part of the beach we were defiantly not going to be disturbed by anyone we knew over here "Whatever you decide to do Dana I will stand by you, whether it's keeping the baby, aborting the baby or giving the baby up for adoption... Whatever you want I'll be there" He told me.

"Carter I'm not deciding what to do myself, this is OUR baby we need to sort this out together. Do you want me to keep the baby? Abort it? Give it up for adoption? We have to think about what we both want not just me" I explained to him.

"I don't know what I want Dana this is still sinking in, I don't know how I feel about it and I don't know what I want to do about it" I could tell he was irritated but so was I.

"Carter I want to keep the baby" He looked up at me in shock "We made this mess not the baby, I know I'll probably have to give up school and being a ranger but it's what I want. Carter if you don't want the same thing then you need to tell me now so I can decide what to do about my future" I said.

"Your future? Dana you don't have a future now. When you have a baby your whole life changes and there's nothing you can do about it, you just said it yourself you will have to drop out of school and quit being a ranger... Are you sure you want to do that?" He questioned.

"Yes I'm sure. It doesn't sound like you want me to keep this baby so what you said five minutes ago about being there for me whatever I chose was a lie was it? Hoping I would abort the baby or give it away?" I was angry at him! I stood up from where we were sitting "I want to go home" I said and he got and we walked towards the car in silence.

Back at the Aquabase I went straight to my room and Carter followed but I told him to go away and slammed the door then when I turned around I seen Kelsey, Chad, Joel and Ryan sitting on the sofa watching a movie together. They stared at me for a moment then Ryan came rushing over and started asking me what was wrong and what Carter had done but I didn't want to talk about it I just wanted to be left alone "C'mon Dana tell me what he did and I'll sort it our" Ryan pleaded, he was looking for a chance to have a go at Carter.

"Ryan I don't want to talk about it I just want to be alone" I left my room and went to Ryan's room which was obviously empty and locked the behind me. I went and laid down on his bed and found myself letting all the emotion of the day out and just burst into tears and they wouldn't stop.

Carter' POV  
I was in the galley getting something to eat when I heard someone call my name and I turned around and seen Ryan standing at the entrance to the galley looking like he was about to kill me, I don't know if Dana has told him or if she just said we had an argument but I wasn't going to tell him she was pregnant unless he said he knew.

One second Ryan was at the door the next he was in front of me punching me in the face, he lunged at me and I lunged back. We ended up fighting, we were punching each other and pushing each other into table and just trying to hurt each other "Hey, break it up now!" We both stopped and seen Captain Mitchell standing there looking angry "My office now!" He shouted and we made our way to his office.

"Dad he's made Dana upset! She came into her room after being out with him and was crying and said she wanted to be left alone! I wanna know what he did" Ryan stated loudly to the Captain who was sitting at his desk.

"Ryan. Dana is a big girl and can take care of herself, if she and Carter are arguing about something then it's none of our business... Unless he's cheated on her or something like that" He threw a look at me.

"No it's nothing like that, we just... Want different things" I told them.

"OK well then I'll leave it to you to sort out then, you're dismissed" We both went to walk out "Not you Ryan" Captain said and Ryan went back to where he was before.

I went to my room where Joel and Chad were sitting "Hey, what happened to you?" Joel asked when he seen my bleeding lip and ripped shirt.

"Ryan happened" I simply stated.

"Yeah we were going to ask you... Is everything OK with you and Dana?" Chad asked.

"No. Me and her have made such a mess of things and now it looks like I'm the bad guy as usual, we both want different things right now and I truly think this is the end for us" I told them.

Dana's POV  
I stood in my dads office and he was looking at me waiting for me to speak, I told him I had something to tell him but I never thought telling my dad I was pregnant would be this hard "Dad I... Well you see... The thing is... I can't be a ranger anymore because well, dad I'm pregnant" I blurted out and waited for his angry reply.

"Pregnant? What do you mean you're pregnant? Is this what you and Carter are arguing about?" He questioned.

"How do you know me and Carter are arguing?" I asked.

"Him and Ryan had a fight yesterday because Ryan said you were upset about something" He answered.

"Are they both OK?" I asked.

"Yeah they're fine just a couple of bruises" He said.

I took off my morpher and handed it to him "I spoke to mum and she said I could go stay with her across town" I explained to him.

After speaking to my dad and explaining to him that I wanted to keep the baby but Carter didn't he understood why I was leaving and said he and Ryan would come and visit all the time but at my request they would leave Carter alone and let him do his job until Queen Banshera is finished.

I went to my room and started packing my things away "Dana where are you going?" Kelsey asked when she came in and seen me packing.

"I'm leaving" I answered.

"Why?" She asked.

I sighed and sat her down on my bed "Kelsey I'm pregnant, I can't be a ranger anymore and I'm going o go and stay with my mum" I explained to her.

"What about Carter?" I was dreading that question I didn't want everyone to hate him.

"We want different things" I simply answered.

After I had packed everything up Ryan said he would drive me to mums, I hugged everyone goodbye and told them I loved them and would keep them updated, Carter knew I was leaving but he didn't come to say goodbye which told me everything I needed to know about what sort of man he was.

When I got to my mums I went up to my old room and started unpacking everything, I just wanted to be left alone I didn't want her asking questions or anything until I wanted to tell her. She knew I was pregnant and Carter wasn't going to be involved but I hadn't told her I was quitting school just yet I wanted to let the first problem sink in first which it hadn't I knew she was disappointed in me even though she hadn't said it.

How did my life change so much in a matter of weeks? Well I'm glad I found out what sort of man Carter was before we got married or something but I was hoping he would have changed his mind by now and I wouldn't be doing this alone.


	10. Daniel Carter Greyson-Mitchell

Dana and Carter - Chapter 11 / Daniel Carter Greyson-Mitchell

Dana's POV  
I was due any day now to have my baby and I found out I was having a boy, I decided on the name Daniel Carter Greyson-Mitchell which I know is a mouthful but it seemed to fit. Even though I had moved in with my mum and me and Carter had split he was still involved, he came to scans, he helped chose the name, he brought lots of things for the baby and he phoned me at least once a day to see how me and the baby was.

To be honest I don't know why we wasn't together because now we had agreed to keep the baby and we were both happy to keep the baby and raise him but we just never got back together but we seemed to be doing a good job of co-parenting, Carter had moved into an apartment in a nice part of town so he could have Daniel over night when he was born.

The battle between the power rangers and Queen Banshera had ended when I was six months pregnant and we had won so be both had much more time on our hands to raise a baby and Carter works and said he will happily pay child support but I didn't really want child support because Carter has brought everything Daneil will need at his place and I've paid for things for here so I didn't really need it but I know if I need formula or diapers he will get them.

It was no secret that I loved Carter and wanted to get back together with him but I think right now we just need to focus on being parents to our son and then if we get back together great but if we don't then I will move on.

The door knocked so I waddled to answer it and opened it to see Carter, he kissed my cheek and we went into the living room "I stopped by the coffee shop on my way over and got you a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin" He said and handed me a bag and my cup with my drink "How you feeling today?" He asked.

"Uncomfortable, when I got to bed at night I can't get to sleep and I was told by the doctor that was a sign that I'm going to go into labour so hopefully soon" I answered.

"Great, Well it is only a week till you're due date so it should be very soon" He said and we just made general chit chat, this is what I missed most about being with Carter us talking and just enjoying each other's company "Who are you having in the delivery room?" He asked and I knew he had been worried about it.

"I just want it to be me and you, whether me and you are a couple or not we are a family and when Daniel is born I want it to be a family moment for us" I answered.

"Do you want to get back together?" He asked.

"Of course I do, you know I love you but it's whether you want to be with me..." I looked down at my hands not wanting to look at him if he's going to turn me down.

"Of course I want to be with you... I never wanted us to split" He said and I looked up at him and smiled "I know this is going to seem really fast but... Do you want to come and live with me at my apartment and then we can be a real family and bring him up together, I don't want to miss anything" Oh my God, is this happening?

Carter's POV  
I moved the last of Dana's things in and I had somewhere to put everything but it was going to tight on space here. The stuff Dana had gotten for her mum's house was going to stay there because we had all decided that we wanted Dana to finish school and become a doctor like she dreamed of so her mum said that she would watch the baby during the day and Dana had managed to sort her schedule out so she only goes to class half as much as she used to and she do assignments and all that at home and e-mail them in.

Things were going to be hard for us, I'm the only one working and after I've paid the bills and got diapers and formula it didn't leave a lot left so it was going to be tough. Dana was used to getting everything she wanted because her family were wealthy and well mine wasn't we've always had to work... Hard for what we got. I wanted to go to college I really did but I couldn't afford it and my dad was a fireman and he managed to get me on a training course and everything so I was lucky but I was one of the only few.

Dana sat on the sofa rubbing her belly and I flopped down next to her and kissed her cheek "You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, something feels different though... I don't know what it just does. I think it might be nearly time" She said to me.

In bed that night I felt something wet on my leg and felt Dana shaking me "Carter we gotta go it's time" She stated and i jumped out of bed.

When we got to the hospital she was taken to a room where they were going to do some checks then they said I could go on, whilst I was waiting though I phoned everyone and told them that it was time and they were all excited and all said they were on their way.

I went into the room and seen Dana laying on the bed attached to all sorts of wires and things "The doctor said that I am ninety percent thinned out and three cm dilated, we've still got a long way to go yet" She told me.

"Well you're doing great so far" I kissed the side of her head and sat in the chair next to her bed.

4 hours later  
"You're only five cm I'm afraid, we are moving along just slowly I'm afraid but good news is your one hundred percent thinned out" The nurse left the room and Dana threw her head back in annoyance.

"Why doesn't he want to come out Carter?" She asked me.

2 and a half hours later  
"Please tell me I'm ready" Dana pleaded with the nurse.

"Sorry you're at I would say five and a half cm... Still a while to go yet" I knew Dana was hot, miserable and uncomfortable and I didn't know what I could do to make it better.

6 hours later  
"Very close, you're at 8 cm so I would guess in the next couple of hours you're going to be a mum" I could see the relief on Dana's face when the nurse told her.

Dana's POV  
I looked at the nurse hopeful that now was the time, she just smiled and nodded at me "Thank God" I sighed and looked at Carter who was smiling but also looking a little pale "You feeling OK?" I asked and he nodded.

"OK dad do you want to come down here and hold her leg for her then you can see what's going on" She just nodded and moved down to my foot and held my leg the way the nurse told him then she made sure everyone else was were they were supposed to be "OK Dana on your next contraction I want you to push" I nodded and when my next contraction hit I began to push, she counted to ten and told me to stop.

As I pushed I could feel Daniel moving downwards "OK Dana you're doing great I can see his head!" Carter exclaimed and I got another contraction so I pushed and felt his head leave my body, then his shoulders, then the rest of his body. The room was filled with a loud cry and I started to cry, Carter came to my head and kissed me as the nurse put baby Daniel in my arms.

Carter stayed with Daniel as they checked him, weighed him and measured him it was also so they could clean me up and make me look a little presentable so my visitors could come in.

When everyone came and went Carter sat in the chair next to my bed holding him and feeding him "Can you believe I pushed that out of my vagina?" I said to Carter and we both laughed "Look how small he is" I commented.

"Yeah the nurse said that 6lb 2oz was small, she said we may have to buy premature baby clothes to fit him" He told me, Carter really took in what the nurses said "We did it" He got up and placed Daniel in my arms "I love you so much, you did amazingly throughout the whole thing... I am so proud of you" He kissed me and I kissed him back.

Daniel fell asleep in my arms and Carter put him in the little incubator thing they put them in when they're first born, I moved over and told Carter to get in next to me which he did "I can't believe we're parents" I said quietly to him.

"I know it's surreal, I promise you and him right now that I will do everything in my power to look after the both of you and protect the both of you. I don't want anything to happen to either of you" I leaned into him and kissed him.


End file.
